Pensamientos de mí para ti
by Kisaragi Missu
Summary: Sentimientos de Rin hacia su mejor amiga Miku, después de que ésta última le confesara lo que sentía por ella. Un pequeño relato de como empezó a dudar de su sexualidad que termina en una "seria" decisión. Tal vez todo sean palabras de una adolescente después de todo.
1. Capricho

Hola, regreso con un nuevo fic de Vocaloid, mi segundo Fic pero el primero que publico. Sólo es de un capítulo tal vez tenga una continuación de un capitulo más.

MikuXRin

Todo es narrado por Rin así que cuando dice "tu" se refiere a Miku. Supuestamente todo es hacia Miku.

* * *

**_Capítulo Uno: Capricho_**

Estúpida.

Así me siento.

Estúpida.

Eso es lo que eres.

¿Por qué después de decirme un par de bonitas palabras…te comportas así? No es que importe de verdad… ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué la miras así a ella? ¿Es porque tiene pechos enormes y yo apenas soy una copa A?

¿Acaso no soy linda? ¿Ya no te agrado? …¿Me odias?

Sólo tengo 14 años ¿Qué voy a saber yo de cómo debería sentirme respecto a eso? Me regaño mentalmente si digo que está mal, igualmente lo hago si pienso que está bien. Yo no sé lo que quiero.

Bueno, bueno. Si voy a contar todo esto debería hacerlo desde que el principio ¿No? Nunca inicias algo a medias…aunque ya lo hice, rayos. ¡Pero da igual! Yo seguiré.

Bien, todo comenzó un día en el instituto. Era un evento para recaudar fondos para la escuela, varias personas de fuera asistieron al evento. El día estaba sumamente caluroso y por eso yo llevaba puesto una blusa holgada amarilla de tirantes a cuadros y un reboso negro encima solo para no andar tan descubierta y unos shorts libáis con sandalias blancas. Pero, tú dándole la contraría a todo ibas con pantalón, camisa negra con un estampado y tenis. Así te quejaras del calor que hacía.

Ambas éramos encargadas del puesto de bocadillos, íbamos bien, mucha gente nos compraba los pequeños muffins que la tarde anterior habíamos preparado. También los cafés (que la verdad no sé cómo podían tomarse uno con semejante clima) se vendían muy bien. El evento iba de maravilla, las cuentas del puesto no me preocupaban porque de eso te encargarías tú. Conocimos a mucha gente mientras nos hacíamos cargo del puesto. Gente maravillosa, debo decir.

También había visto a una chica de cabello rosa que me había llamado la atención desde el primer momento que la había visto. Primero estaba ella sola, la segunda vez que la vi estaba con una chica rubia más baja que ella…pareciera que la estaba seduciendo pero, no puedo estar segura de eso.

Claro, eso sólo fue el primer día del evento, sábado. Al día siguiente no abrimos el puesto nosotras y se hicieron a cargo otras compañeras de grado. Ese día, domingo, cuando se les acabaron las reservas de bebidas nos pidieron que fuéramos a la tienda que estaba cerca del instituto. Claro, cerca significaba atravesar el campo de futbol, dos cuadras y una avenida.

Mientras caminábamos bajo el sol no sabía qué decir ya que llegar los más pronto posibles a la tienda era lo que me importaba. Dije una de mis tonterías y te reíste cómo siempre, de esa tontería se pasó a una más grande y sucesivamente hasta que soltamos carcajadas por nuestra estupidez. Llegamos al cruce de la avenida, no podía ver la tienda, no sabía dónde estaba, nos quedamos paradas buscando del otro lado la mini tienda.

De repente, no sé cómo llegamos a ese tema pero tú me dijiste algo que no pude comprender a la primera

—Sabes que yo soy del otro lado de la calle ¿No?

¿Qué me trataste de decir? No entendí tu forma de expresarlo

— ¿Ah...? —Eché una gran carcajada al no entenderlo. — ¿Y eso qué?

Callaste por un minuto mirando al suelo mientras seguíamos caminando de un lado a otro buscando la dichosa tienda.

—Me gustas.

Traté de seguir caminando cómo lo habíamos hecho todo ese rato al fijar mi vista en la tienda al otro lado. Claro, no te ignoré y sólo respondí. Por primera vez… me sorprendiste, perra.

—Ah…—Sin darle importancia al asunto.

No sé qué habrá pasado por tu mente al escucharme pero…

— ¿Te gustó? —Me preguntaste apenas y procesaba lo que me acababas de decir, maldita.

Yo…no sé qué responderte y sólo respondo con lo único que me puede sacar de ese incomodo momento sin herir tus sentimientos, sin herir los míos y sin herir nuestra amistad.

—No lo sé. Te amo demasiado como para llamarlo amor.

Sonreí nerviosa y tú me devolviste la sonrisa de igual manera. Traté de tomarlo a la ligera.

Cruzamos la avenida y entramos a la pequeña tienda. Ahí compramos lo que nos habían encargado y una que otra cosa para nosotras ya que sabíamos que no comeríamos en todo lo que restaba del día, tú cómo siempre hiciste un detalle por mí y me pediste que yo cargara tu carpeta con notas mientras que tú llevabas las bolsas con los alimentos y mi bolso.

Ahora, entendía porque siempre fuiste así conmigo, porque siempre me dabas uno que otro detalle, lo había sospechado antes pero no estaba segura. Tal vez era por que soy muy distraída y las indirectas nunca las capté

Entregamos el pedido y nosotras nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, hablamos por mucho tiempo, tomamos fotos al evento para el anuario y para nuestros propios recuerdos…recuerdos que ahora quiero borrar.

De pronto nos sentamos sobre una mesa detrás de un puesto, para mi sorpresa la chica de cabello rosa que había visto el día anterior estaba sentada ahí. Me puse nerviosa de cierto modo y no quise hablarle, tú al modo imprudente le dijiste algo para romper el hielo.

— ¡Eres mi esposa! —De todas las cosas…tenías que decir eso

Ella pareció seguirte el juego alegremente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Creí que eras la esposa de mi amiga!

Yo me metí a la conversación igualmente siguiéndoles el juego

— ¡A todos los haces tus esposas o esposos pero yo, que te conozco desde hace mucho, sigo siendo tu amante! —Reclamé, ya que a cualquiera que veía, siendo hombre o mujer, le pedía ser su esposa/esposo. — ¡Es injusto!

Después de ese reclamo desapareciste dejándome con la chica del cabello rosa, no supe qué decirle por lo nerviosa que estaba, hablamos sobre amantes y ella me contó que era mejor ser la otra, esperé hasta que llegaste…te arrodillaste frente a mí y me extendiste un anillo.

— ¿Serías mi esposa?

Yo sólo reí y miré a Luka, así se llamaba la chica de rosa, ella parecía divertida.

—No, seguiré siendo la amante. No quiero ser como esas perras.

Todos nuestros amigos se sorprendieron y rieron, tú te levantaste del suelo y me miraste como diciéndome con la mirada "ya veras, perra" a lo cual yo sólo reí burlonamente.

El evento estaba por acabarse, lo que quedaba de él nos la pasamos hablando con Luka. No sé cómo pasó pero yo me había distraído mirando a otro lado y cuando volteo "¡ZAASZZ!" Luka te había tomado del rostro y te había plantado un beso en los labios. Tú no aparentaste seguridad, estabas nerviosa después del beso. Yo sólo te regañé diciéndote en el oído "actúa normal, no seas tan obvia" Pues era tu primer beso, estoy segura. Yo no he besado a nadie aun.

En total ella te había besado cuatro veces, yo solo estuve presente dos y no me interesaba ver las otras. Después de despedirnos de ella yo me sentía mal, me sentía oprimida, tal vez…podrían ser celos.

No, yo no tengo celos de una extraña con pechos enormes…sólo no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio…tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Semanas después del evento, después de haberme confesado tu inclinación sexual, me doy cuenta de cómo nos ven todos en el aula de clases. Tal vez piensan que yo también soy lesbiana, no es que me importe lo que los demás piensen, no, pero no quiero que tengan una idea errónea y por eso te pido que no hagas movimiento comprometedor.

Me acabas de abrazar por la espalda en medio del receso, estamos tú y yo solas en el pasillo de los salones. Trataste de lamer mi oreja y de cierto modo lo lograste, no cómo querías pero lo hiciste, me alejé de ti y vi por la ventana el patio, tal vez estaba sonrojada tal vez no. Antes te había dejado que me besaras las mejillas o la frente, pues lo veía inocente, también te había dejado que me hicieras un chupetón en la nuca sólo por diversión.

—Por favor, no hagas eso aquí. No quiero que piensen mal.

Te posicionas a mi lado, no sonríes, tal vez te he lastimado. No quiero hacerlo pero si no te lo digo tal vez me causes problemas.

—Entonces… si estuviéramos solas ¿Me dejarías darte un beso?

Eso me heló y sólo respondí "Tal vez" con una sonrisa dándote una seguridad de la propuesta. Ahora me da miedo quedarme sola contigo porque pienso que aprovecharas cualquier movimiento para robarme mi primer beso. No quiero que eso pase

A veces pienso que quererte está bien y que podría ser aun más feliz contigo como mi novia, tendría a alguien a quién darle lo que se llama amor, podría darte mi felicidad si tu me das la tuya. Siento que podría funcionar a pesar de que eres dos años mayor que yo y eso me intimida un poco.

Pero luego pienso en la realidad en la que vivimos. La gente nos vería mal, nunca me ha importado qué piensa la gente de mí sin conocerme pero esto no se trata sólo de mí, sino de ti también. No sé cómo reaccionarían mis padres y mi hermano, mis padres no son homofóbicos pero si les afectaría que su única hija sea lesbiana, y en cuanto a mi hermano siento que…le daría asco.

Por eso, no quiero nada más que una amistad contigo. Te amo. Pero no quiero que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbe por una persona no pienso hacer mi felicidad a costa del sufrimiento de otros. No del de mi familia ni de la tuya.

¡No soy Lesbiana! ¡Menos Bisexual! No sé qué es lo que soy…tal vez son puras cosas de esta etapa a la que llaman "pubertad" Me considero 99.9% heterosexual. Tal vez ese 00.1 % es la posibilidad de que me gusten las personas del mismo sexo… ¡Quién sabe! ¡Tal vez y hasta soy necrofilica! Nunca he tenido novio, menos novia. Nunca me he sentido atraída por alguien seriamente sólo puedo decir "ese chico es lindo" o "esa chica es muy guapa" pero no signifique que me guste. No soy homofóbica pero me niego al hecho de quererte como mi pareja.

Por eso te pido que dejes de insinuarte porque cada vez que lo haces te lastimo al recordarte que no soy de tu mismo bando, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero decirte que nunca estaremos juntas, no quiero decirte que eres muy importante para mi como para perderte por una estúpida relación. Todo eso te lo escondo detrás de mi falsa sonrisa cada vez que oscurece en el parque donde siempre nos reunimos a tomar un café o frappe, cuando volvemos caminando a tu casa para que pase mi hermano a recogerme y llevarme a la mía. Todo esto que acabo de decir es lo que siento por ti. Tal vez no dije nada, tal vez dije mucho….tal vez al final nada de esto valga la pena pero el simple hecho de decirlo me hace recapacitar acerca de lo que siento.

Te odio.

No, odiar es darle importancia a alguien ó algo.

No puedo odiarte por quién o qué eres…odio tus acciones y razones.

….

…

¡A la mierda todo! ¡Soy pansexual!

Si, amo a los panes. Ahora mismo me violaré un baguette.

* * *

**Cosas a aclarar del fic***

*** Necrofilica:** una persona que tiene "cierto" interés por los cadaveres y que gozan de relaciones con ellos.

***Pansexual:** Persona que se enamora de cómo la persona es (sus sentimientos) y no su sexualidad ni su fisico.

Bueno, estuve sin internet por una hora y esto fue lo que salió. La verdad es que todo está basado en lo que me está pasando con una amiga, cambie algunos detalles y algunas cosillas por ahi, como la descripción de personajes, claro que no conocí a una chica de cabello rosa...su cabello era negro y cortado de una manera rara...¡Bueno! pero en general todo es basado en hechos reales . Yo me pongo en el papel de Rin y mi amiga en el de Miku. Claro, ella no sabe de esto y espero no lo encuentre xD porque sino ¡qué vergüenza!

Ah otra cosa..**.No** me gusta el Yuri, nunca he visto Yuri a parte del fanservice de la pelicula de Clannad xD. Me da igual este género al igual que el hentai... Mi alma le pertenece al buen_ Yaoi xD_

Siéntanse libres de enviarme cualquier comentario, critica, porra lo que se les dé la gana. Son bien recibidos y contestados con musho amor 3.

Nos vemos.


	2. Dulces Recuerdos

He regresado, sweeties. Y cómo les dije que sólo actualizaría conforme mi amistad con mi amiga avanzará...aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

_**MikuXRin**_

creo que no es necesario decir que el capítulo es narrado por Rin.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: **

_**"Sweet Memories"**_

La última vez llegué a la conclusión de que pudiera haber algo entre nosotras. Algo...lindo.

Acabamos de salir de la escuela hace unos día, hace frío pero es agradable el lugar. Llevo esperando aquí unos 20 minutos, de cierto modo estoy nerviosa de qué pasará hoy pues sólo seremos tu y yo y después probablemente no nos volveremos a ver hasta que regresemos a clases.

¿Esto es una cita? ¡No! Espero y no pienses que lo es...sólo es una salida de amigas normal. Por favor, no lo mal interpretes que mucha pena me dará decirte que no lo es.

Miró a mi celular por unos segundos para ver la hora.

" 2: 30"...

Llevas treinta minutos de retraso, ¿Qué te pasó? Normalmente yo llego tarde, ha...parece que ésta vez me tocó a mi esperar, es algo divertido pensar que hemos cambiado roles por un momento.

Levanto mi vista y te veo frente a mi con una pequeña caja de regalo café con un moño rosado (Es muy lindo, probablemnte luego lo utilice para el pelo) y un globo que tiene escrito "Te quiero". ¿Por qué traes una caja contigo? ¿Iremos al correo después y se lo enviarás a alguien?

Ahora me lo entregas...¿Por qué?

–Felices fiestas.

Me abalancé hacia ti dándote un gran abrazo. Eres muy amable conmigo, demasiado, diría yo. Te doy las gracias y aunque realmente estoy emocionada por saber qué es lo que hay dentro, trato de aparentar seguridad y calma.

Entramos a la plaza, directo a comprar boletos para ver una película. Estaba también emocionada por verla, era la primera vez que vería una de esa saga tan famosa, nunca he podido terminar de ver alguna anterior ya que son demasiado largas, espero y esta no sea igual.

Después de tres(realmente casi cuatro) horas, salimos de la sala. Un poco decepcionadas de cómo terminó pero al menos yo estaba satisfecha, me gustan ese tipo de películas.

No sabíamos qué hacer así que a "lo loco" o "al azar", tomamos un autobús hacia el centro. El viaje fue nada fuera de lo normal, bajamos una cuadra antes de lo usual y andabamos algo perdidas, pero al hallar el sentido en las calles comenzamos a hacer una caminata hacia una tienda cercana que nos gusta mucho, esperaba poder ir rápido y poder comprar un llavero de oso que había visto la última vez pero, por desgracia, era algo tarde ya y el lugar estaba cerrado.

Resignadas, fuimos directo por alguna bébida a un café cercano. Aprovechando la promoción de todos los sábados (Dos frappes al precio de uno), escogimos ambas un frappe de galletas. Salimos del establecimiento dando las gracias y listas para ir al parque que siempre visitamos al final del día cada que salímos.

Tomamos lugar en una de las mesas que estaban ahí, algo al fondo del parque. Me encanta este lugar, es tan tranquilo y casi no hay gente porque no muchos saben de su ubicación ¡O ni siquiera saben de su existencia! Es muy gracioso hablarles de este lugar y que te respondan con "¿!Eeeh!?, ¿Dónde es eso!?"

Realmente todo ese tiempo que pasamos ahí no tuvo nada "importante"

Hasta que dijiste algo que no capté a la primera...de nuevo.

–Se me hace lindo que hayas llorado cuando le diste el regalo a Rinto en el intercambio.

–¿Lindo? ¡Yo lo odie! Odio que me vean llorar ¡Y más por cosas tontas! –Dije riéndome y a la vez apenada–

Esperaba que tu también te rieras pero nunca sucedió.

–Es lindo porque...Te preocupas por él...Estimas a tus amigos...

–¡No es eso! Es sólo que... no sabía qué decir al describirlo y luego lo vi y me hacía reír. Realmente quería decir algo bonito y serio pero...¡Es un tonto!–Eché un par de carcajadas más antes de continuar.– Lo último que le dije fue para hacer rellleno.

Entonces...me dí cuenta, estabas llorando...¿Qué carajos hice para que lloraras de esa forma? No me gusta ver a la gente llorar, menos a la que quiero, no me agrada porque me hacen llorar y...a mi no me gusta llorar frente a los demás.

–¿Qué pasa?

A diferencia de mi, que trataba de no mirarte, tu mantenías la mirada fija sobre mi y eso era algo incomodo...¡De por sí!

–¿Cuando podré llegar a ser algo importante para ti...?

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba...esto es algo vergonzoso, incomodo, abrumador...¿prematuro? ¡Me tienes en shock, niña!

Solté una pequeña risita, tratando de aparentar (Nuevamente, debemos empezar a contar cuántas veces lo hago) que lo que he escuchado es algo de lo cuál podemos reír o hablar libremente.

–¿Qué con eso?

Pero entonces ví tu rostro...esto va en serio.

–Yo he tratado de ser mejor persona...para que te fijes en mi. No realmente así cómo se escucha, pero si que me valoraras...que me estimaras...

Callé y esperé un segundo para saber qué decir.

–No tienes que hacer nada más. Yo así te quiero. –Y sonreí, quería verte sonreír.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, no quería verte llorar porque eso me rompía el corazón...ver a la gente que quiero llorar es lo peor que me pueden hacer.

–He estado pensando...que al regresar a clases deberíamos distanciarnos un tiempo.–Dijiste sumamente decidida.– Mientras en lo que se me pasa lo que siento por ti...

Callé por un momento y cuando estuve a punto de responder mi celular sonó. Era mi madre preguntandome dónde estaba, yo sólo respondí que si quería ya podía pasar por mí al parque pero, debido a que nadie sabe dónde rayos se ubica me pidió que fueramos a casa de Miku (Ironicamente, queda a unas 3 cuadras), y que ahí pasaría por mi.

Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar, tomando nuestras cosas y comenzado a caminar.

–No llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

–Eso no cambia nada.

Ok...perdón, esto ya va algo raro. Realmente yo no me quiero distanciar por nada, menos "por este tipo de conversación"...lo que realmente pienso es que todo esto es muy tonto...

–Distanciarnos un tiempo creo que sería lo mejor.

Bien, si eso quieres, está bien. Yo no me opongo, si así estarás mejor todo está perfecto. Lo he dicho antes, seré felíz pero nunca a costa de la felicidad de los demás

–Si eso quieres pues por mi está bien.

Entonces sentí como algo se rompiá...algo muy en el fondo, sabía que ya nada sería igual.

–¿no te importa dejarnos de hablar?¿No te sentirías sola?

Eché otra risita...de cierto modo esto me cansaba, quería que llegaras al punto de una buena vez.

–Sola como lo dice la palabra, no. Por los recesos puedo estar con IA, Gumi y Teto. Claro que extrañaría hablar contigo, pero como es lo que tu quieres, no digo nada en contra de ello. Es tu decisión.

Te callaste por un momento, estabamos a una cuadra de llegar a tu casa, dimos varios pasos en silencio. Eso me atormentaba mucho, no sabía qué decir, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero eso no arreglaría nada.

–¿Qué debo hacer para ser algo más para tí?

Ahora ya veo a donde va todo esto... y será mejor hablar.

–No tienes que hacer nada más, tu ya eres importante para mi por ser mi amiga...Mira, yo te quiero...tal vez no como tu a mi. Pero realmente te amo, mucho. Pero, si hubiera algo...no funcionaría.

Me miraste buscando la respuesta, quería ser directa...pero sin romper tus sentimientos. Soy una tonta en estas situaciones porque siempre digo las cosas muy directamente y no me fijo en lo que digo. Pero, ahora estoy pensando cada palabra para no herirnos.

–Primero porque yo...no soy lesbiana.–Dije algo apenada y soltando una risa nerviosa.–Y aunque no lo fuera...tu sabes, a mi no me dejan tener novio hasta los 18 y formalmente hasta los 20. Es mucho tiempo. Te quiero, pero yo siempre he dicho "Pobre de la persona que le toque estar conmigo".

No dijiste más (realmente, no recuerdo qué fue lo que dijimos a partir de ahi, tengo recuerdos muy borrosos). Llegamos a tu casa y nos sentamos en la banqueta a esperar a mi madre. Estuvimos sentadas en silencio, tus lágrimas aún seguían cayendo, no quería que siguieras llorando, tu familia se preocuparía si te viera de esta manera.

Finalmente, mi madre llegó. Nos levantamos y besé tu mejilla diciéndote adiós y dando gracias por el regalo seguido por un "te quiero". Subí al auto y por el retrovisor vi cómo entrabas a casa con la cabeza gacha...

Mi madre no sospechó nada, yo le platiqué con una sonrisa nuestro "maravilloso" día omitiendo ciertos puntos. Estaba emocionada por saber qué era lo que contenía el regalo, pensé por un momento que sería una carta dandome una explicación de su comportamiento, realmente esperaba que fuera eso.

Creí que al llegar a casa y subir a mi habitación lloraría, no fue eso. Entré a mi habitación, abrí el regalo y me emocioné...tan lindo de tu parte... consguirme un tarro de Earl Grey, es muy lindo. ¡Oh y con chocolates rellenos de alcohol! Tan detallista, quiero reírme y lo hago lo más libre que puedo. Todo esto es muy gracioso.

¿Realmente fui cruel contigo? ¿Realmente lo soy? Yo no lo sé, nunca antes había pasado por algo así ni por un chico. ¿Quién diría que mi primera pelea "amorosa" sería con mi mejor amiga? Dime en qué estoy mal y tal vez traté cambiarlo, sólo no pidas milagros...sabiendo que soy orgullosa hasta lo más recondito de mi ser y con mi cáracter, debes saber que cambiar es algo díficil para mi. Espero que comprendas que yo no soy la mejor opción.

Esa noche dormí como si fuera una noche más. Todo lo sucedido se borró de mi mente y caí tranquilamente entre las sábanas de mi cama. Estaba cansada y quería que todo hubiera sido sólo un juego...una broma, algo que al día siguiente me dijeras "Olvida lo pasado, no sé qué me paso"

Pero eso nunca pasará.

* * *

**Realmente,** no me gustó cómo quedó éste capítulo pero...es que les juro que no recuerdo nada de ese día puse lo que más me impactó y lo que más recuerdo! :c Todo eso pasó el **23 de diciembre.** No recuerdo bien.

La relación con mi amiga va algo rara, y a como vamos en estos dos últimos meses por supuesto que esto tendrá continuación._Todo está basado en hechos reales_, yo me pongo en el papel de Rin y mi amiga en el de Miku c:

Horita no tengo tiempo de editar pero ya saben! Cualquier error, crítica, porra, comentario, queja, opinión. Son bien recibidos aquí.

**_Recalco a mi no me gusta el yuri_**, me da igual. Pero soy tan pro que en vez de escribir yaoi escribi yuri porque el yaoi em sale feo (?. Lol, no es cierto. Lo escribo porque tengo maltratar el teclado un rato mientras escribo lo que pienso sobre esta situación.

~Kisaragi Missu.


End file.
